leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xerath/Background
Male |weapon_pet = * |race = Ascendant (Corrupted Arcane form, formerly Human) |birthplace = Shuriman Capital, Shurima (Ancient times) |residence = Unknown (Possibly Shurima) |faction = * Independent |friends = Renekton, Cassiopeia |rivals = Azir, Nasus |related = *Azir - Arisen *Shurima: Descent into the Tomb * Shurima Ascension * Battlecast army |render = }} "A lifetime as a slave has prepared me for eternity as your master." - is an Ascended Magus of ancient Shurima, a being of arcane energy writhing in the broken shards of a . For millennia, he was trapped beneath the desert sands, but the rise of Shurima freed him from his ancient prison. Driven insane with power, he now seeks to take what he believes is rightfully his and replace the upstart civilizations of the world with one fashioned in his image. Lore Main= Unbound This was the moment. The singular moment that had cost him so much, that had taken a lifetime of planning. A corrupt empire and its strutting princeling would be struck down under the blankly idiotic sun symbol they both so trusted. The key to immortality, jealously guarded and miserly offered, would be his alone, stolen in front of the entire world. A singular moment of perfect vengeance that would finally free the slave known as Xerath. Though his helm revealed no human expression, and knowing that the lovingly etched metal could not respond in kind, Xerath smiled up at the face just the same, his joy genuine. A life spent in servitude, first for a mad emperor and now a vain one, endless manipulations for and against the throne, a near-damning quest for barely remembered knowledge that almost consumed him—all of it led to this grotesque masquerade of Ascension. The very word when spoken aloud was an assault: We will Ascend, while you are chained to the broken stone as the sands of time swallow you all. No. Not anymore, and never again. The chosen golden lords will not be taken into the sun’s embrace and made gods. A slave will do this; a simple slave, a boy who once had the misfortune to save a noble child from the sands. And for this sin, Xerath had been punished with a horrible, maddening promise: Freedom. Unobtainable. Forbidden. Should the thought even dart through a slave’s mind, it would be punished by death, as the Ascended could gaze past flesh and bone, deep into one’s very soul, to see its dim traitorous glow. And yet, there it was, spoken by the young princeling he dragged from the embrace of the mercurial mother-desert. , the Golden Sun, vowed that he would free his savior and new friend. A promise unkept to this day. The words of a grateful child, innocently oblivious to the impact they would have. How could upend thousands of years of rule? How could he fight tradition, his father, his destiny? In the end, the young emperor would lose it all by not honoring his word. And so, Xerath was elevated and educated, eventually becoming trusted right hand—but never a free man. The soured promise ate into what he was, and what he could have been. Denied a small, simple thing, the right to live his life, Xerath decided to take everything, all of the things denied to him, all of the things he deserved: the empire, Ascension, and the absolute purest form of freedom possible. With each step taken toward the offensively grandiose Dais of Ascension, positioned respectfully behind his emperor and flanked by the inept sentinels who supposedly protected Shurima, Xerath felt an unknown lightness he was genuinely shocked by. Was this joy? Does vengeance bring joy? The impact was almost physical. At that very moment, the overwrought suit of golden armor that was his tormentor abruptly halted. And turned. And walked toward Xerath. Could he know? How could he possibly know? This spoiled, self-obsessed boy? This righteous, falsely benevolent emperor whose hands were just as bloody as Xerath's own? Even if he did, there was no staying the killing blow that was already in motion. Xerath had planned for every contingency. He had bribed, killed, out-maneuvered, and plotted for decades—he even tricked the monstrous brothers Nasus and Renekton into staying away from the event—but he had not planned for this... The Emperor of Shurima, the Golden Sun, Beloved of Mother Desert, soon to be Ascended, took off his helmet, revealed his proud brow and smiling eyes, and turned to his oldest and most trusted friend. He spoke about the love of brothers, the love of friends, of hard fights won and others lost, of family, of future, and finally... of freedom. At these words, the guards flanked Xerath, moving in, weapons drawn. So the princeling did know. Had Xerath's plans had been undone? But the fools in armor were saluting. There was no menace to them, they were honoring him. They were congratulating him. On his freedom. His hated master had just freed him—he had freed them all. No Shuriman would ever wear chains again. last act as a human was to unfetter his people. The foundation-shuddering roar of the assembled masses drowned out any response Xerath could have had. donned his helmet and strode out onto the Dais, his attendants preparing him for the godhood that would never come. Xerath stood in the shadow of the monolithic , knowing that an empire-destroying doom was but seconds away. Too late, friend. Too late, brother. Far too late for us all. |-| Expanded= Fall of the Empire :The following was posted as a series of images on the League of Legends' official Facebook page. In ancient Shurima, young emperor Azir was persuaded by , his magus, to attempt the fabled Ascension ritual – despite ancient warnings to do so only in times of direst threat. Azir's hubris proved disastrous. As the Sun Disc focused the dawn rays into a transformative beam, Xerath betrayed Azir, shoving his emperor aside and stealing its power for himself. In an instant, Azir was obliterated – and Xerath remade as a spectral being of pure, malevolent energy – as the city around them was swallowed whole by the desert. and , Ascended heroes of Shuriman legend, sensed in an instant that something had gone terribly wrong and rushed to the Sun Disc. They hurled Xerath into a chained sarcophagus – but the magus shattered it into shards. Renekton dragged Xerath into the Tomb of the Emperors and shouted to Nasus to seal the door. With a heavy heart, Nasus entombed his brother with a madman in the buried ruins for all eternity. Or so he believed… Descent Into The Tomb :Narrated by . "The tragic fall of Shurima was nothing comparing to the tragedy of its rise from the grave. In a market at the edge of a desert. A stranger appears. , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive. It pins Cassiopeia in its jaws - the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved and locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by , an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness..." The Sands have shifted Shurima is resurrected, and Runeterra's future is forever altered. and have been unleashed from the Tomb of the Emperors. , haunted by his brother's heroic sacrifice, is relentlessly pursued by Renekton in his mad thirst for vengeance. Bristling with power and resentment, Xerath plots to reforge Valoran in the fires of revolution. The serpent's curse is the terrible price of ambition, but it also promises a power she never imagined. , Ascended ruler of a fallen civilization, envisions a new Shuriman empire, while his descendant , ever the mercenary, looks to turn the situation to her advantage. Shurima is a land of mystery... but some mysteries refuse to remain buried.Shurima Story page Quotes Classic= ;Champion selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Featured Game Mode= ;Upon beginning a game of Ascension * * * ;Upon becoming ascended * * * * ;When a nearby ally becomes ascended * * ;When a nearby becomes ascended * * ;Killing an enemy while ascended * * ;Upon winning a game of Ascension * * ;Uncategorized * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Observe power in its purest form!" Player team victory *"Your power is... formidable..." Player team defeat *"GG!" Ancient Ascendant Xerath Quotes These responses are exclusive to the non-playable that resides in the Ascension Featured Gameplay Mode. * * * * * * * * * * ;When ten champions dance nearby * * * * * Development '' was designed by Volty. Xerath OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Xerath splash art Xerath RunebornSkin old.jpg|1st Runeborn Xerath splash art Xerath BattlecastSkin old.jpg|1st Battlecast Xerath splash art Xerath_concept_1.jpg|Xerath concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Xerath_concept_2.jpg|Xerath concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Xerath_concept_3.jpg|Xerath concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Xerath Battlecast concept.jpg|Battlecast Xerath concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Xerath Guardian of the Sands concept.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Xerath concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Xerath Guardian of the Sands model 1.png|Guardian of the Sands Xerath model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Xerath Guardian of the Sands model 2.png|Guardian of the Sands Xerath model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) PC gamer Xerath's image and release date were leaked from the November 2011 issue of PC Gamer. "This caster champ, a being of pure energy, perfectly captures the feeling of uncontrollable power. He charges up energy with each spellcast, temporarily increasing the damage and cost of subsequent spells. Playing him will be a tricky balancing act between knowing when to open the floodgates and pour out your damage, and when you're better off taking the slow-and-steady route." Champion Sneak Peek By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek – Xerath, the Magus Ascendant At Riot Games a big part of our corporate culture is breaking down barriers through innovation. And, while we're on the subject, this seems like as good a time as any to introduce our latest champion. Meet Xerath, the Magus Ascendant. Previously one of the most powerful mages in Valoran, Xerath's learned the hard way just what sort of trouble accepting constraints – in this case a gigantic, enchanted sarcophagus – can get you into. '' ''Of course, even a chained Magus Ascendant is somebody you want to avoid underestimating. Xerath Mechanics Preview By Morello Greetings Summoners! Xerath, the Magus Ascendant, is our newest mage-type character in League of Legends. His playstyle offers a new way to perform the mage-carry role; long range barrages and sieging. The cornerstone of this is in his ability Locus of Power. This makes Xerath immobile, but gives his spells massively increased range and defense penetration. This really allows him to set up and barrage an area before becoming mobile again to perform a more standard mage role. Using this range gameplay, Xerath has wide-area spells he can use to really saturate an area with major damage. Arcanopulse, his bread-and-butter ability, shoots a short-delay beam at the area, zapping anyone hit for significant damage. Arcane Barrage, his ultimate, allows him to launch up to three massive explosions at a long range, both doing area denial and good team damage. To protect himself, Mage Chains is a reliable single-target spell that will allow Xerath to stun an enemy if he hits him with a subsequent spell. Xerath is something we liken to a Howitzer or artillery piece. He should really appeal to people who enjoy very long ranges and like aiming skillshots and leading targets. We're excited to offer a new mage paradigm to League of Legends, and will be continuing to add new ways to play existing roles into the game. Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= In the ancient civilization of Shurima, the mage called Xerath practiced magic with undying passion. He believed that with enough magical power, he could gaze into the heart of Runeterra to know the secrets of history and the universe beyond. Such magic was beyond the limitations of a mortal body, but Xerath obsessively pursued a path to infinite power nonetheless. With every breakthrough he grew more and more powerful, yet not without consequence. Xerath's increasing arcane abilities wrought havoc on his physical form. Desperate, he undertook a dangerous ritual to transcend his dying body. The outcome would be immortality or self-destruction. Violent magic unleashed during the ritual caused devastation throughout Shurima, but when the dust settled, Xerath emerged as an ascended being of pure arcane energy. Free of flesh and bone, Xerath held nearly infinite power at his command. However, in the wake of his chaotic ritual, the mages of Shurima feared his careless disregard for life would bring ruin to the kingdom. After a terrible struggle they subdued Xerath, but they could not destroy his ascended form. Instead they trapped him within an enchanted sarcophagus and sealed him in an underground tomb. Eons passed, civilizations rose and fell, and Xerath's imprisonment was lost to memory. For centuries, Xerath's vast power tore away at the sarcophagus and weakened its spell. Finally, he willed forth a burst of magic that shattered his prison, but its core remained, containing Xerath and his power within its broken pieces. Seeking to rid himself of this burden, he was drawn to the magic of Valoran's nexuses and found he could absorb their power. Yet the nexuses had gatekeepers: petty mages known as summoners. Xerath knew his key to true freedom from his prison lay in gaining their trust, and he offered his power to the League of Legends. |-| League Judgement= Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= These abilities were part of Xerath's original kit, in use from his release in V1.0.0.126 until his rework in V4.2. as bonus armor. }} | }} After gathering energy for seconds, Xerath fires an arcane beam that deals magic damage to all enemies in a line. |leveling = |range = 900 (1300 during ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath immobilizes himself at his location, granting his spells 400-range and gaining bonus magic penetration. |description2 = This lasts up to 8 seconds but can be canceled early by reactivating the ability. When the effect ends, Xerath gains 35% increased movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | second delay that cannot be cancelled. * Activation triggers and effects but reactivation does not. * Knock back and knock up effects are not prevented. * Xerath can use while rooted. * The ability's cooldown begins when the effect ends and the speed buff starts. |video= }} }} Xerath deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. Unstable Magic will trigger if a marked enemy is hit by one of Xerath's spells, stunning them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |range = 600 (1000 during ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, which strikes after a second delay dealing magic damage to enemies within a 200-radius. Arcane Barrage can be recasted up to two more times in the next 12 seconds. |leveling = |range = 900 (1300 during ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | second casting time that must be completed in order for the beam to deal damage. ** Cast times cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects, and will only be interrupted by Xerath's death. If Xerath dies during the seconds, the beam will fizzle after the 0.5 seconds (and will not deal damage). ** During the cast time, Xerath will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. ** If Xerath is displaced by a knockabout or pull effect during the cast time, Arcane Barrage fill still go off at the target location even if he is no longer in range. * The outline of the area of effect will appear the moment Xerath begins casting, and deals damage after the delay. After the second casting time, there is no way to stop the blast. * There is a second internal cooldown between casts ( seconds after the previous cast has dealt damage). * A cosmetic buff indicates how many casts are left. * The sight radius is estimated to be 300. * Xerath laughs with each cast, louder with successive casts. ** Can be heard up to 1800 units away, unless Xerath is in the fog of war. |video= }} }} Patch History ** duration changed to -2 seconds from - . * ** Number of barrages increase to from 3 at all ranks. ** Base damage changed to from . *** Total damage increased to % AP)}} from . ** Camera now zooms out a bit when casting this spell. V6.7: * ** The cast range indicator for Rite of the Arcane has been shrunk to match the ability’s actual range. ** Rite of the Arcane no longer fails to deal damage to at extreme ranges. V5.22: * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 44 from 47. V5.8: * ** Fixed a bug where Xerath could accidentally fire his first Arcane Barrage on top of himself if he pressed R too fast. V5.4: * ** Maximum stun duration reduced from seconds to seconds. V5.1: * ** Tooltip updated to reflect the actual maximum stun duration of seconds from incorrectly listing 2 seconds. V4.17: * General ** Texture updates to Classic, Battlecast, and Runeborn Xerath. V4.16: * General ** New lore. ** Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. V4.15: * ** , and no longer proc twice when Xerath hits targets in the center of his spell. V4.14: * ** The 0.6 second cooldown between casts no longer benefits from cooldown reduction. V4.5: * Base armor increased to 16 from 12. V4.2: Reworked * Additional quotes, including special taunts for and . * Stats ** Base mana reduced to to 238 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 47 from 45. ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Mana regeneration per 5 per level increased to from . ** Attack range reduced to 525 from 550. ** Attack animation slightly shortened. * (Innate) ** Every 12 seconds, Xerath's next basic attack will restore 30 - 195 mana. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion * (Q) ** Xerath starts charging, gradually increasing Arcanopulse's range from 700 to 1400 while slowing down movement speed by up to 50% over the next seconds seconds. After 3 seconds, Arcanopulse cancels and half the mana cost is refunded. ** After a brief cast time, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line the deals magic damage to all enemies hit. ** Damage increased to from . ** Cooldown adjusted to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * (W) ** Calls down a ground-targeted blast of energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught within the blast and slowing them by 10%. Enemies caught in the middle of the blast instead take magic damage and are slowed by instead. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: ** Range: 1000 * (E) ** Xerath fires a orb of energy forward in a line that detonates on striking an enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for between and 2 seconds. The stun duration is longer the further the Shocking Orb has travelled. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: ** Range: 1000 * (Ultimate) ** Xerath roots himself in place and gains three shots of Arcane Barrage, a very long range magic artillery that does magic damage to all enemies hit. Xerath can cancel this effect early. Half of the cooldown is refunded if no shots of Arcane Barrage were used. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: 100 at all ranks ** Range: V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 315. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Can now be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.143: * ** Reduced the delay between casting the spell and the impact to seconds from . ** The visual indicator for the ultimate will appear at the start of the cast bar instead of at the end. V1.0.0.142: * ** Magic penetration bonus increased to % from %. * ** Missile speed increased to 2100 from 1700. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.134: * ** Allied ultimate HUD indicator will now remain green until all 3 spell casts are used. V1.0.0.132: * Fixed a bug where could sometimes stun the target for 2 seconds instead of . V1.0.0.126: Added. * (Innate) ** Xerath feeds on arcane power, making him increasingly resilient to physical harm. He converts a percentage of his ability power into armor. * (Q) ** Fires a long-range beam of energy, dealing magic damage to all targets hit. * (W) ** Xerath anchors himself to a source of magical power, increasing the range of all spells and granting him bonus % magic penetration. Although he is immobilized while Locus of Power is active, his movement speed increases upon disabling the ability. * (E) ** Deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic. The next spell Xerath strikes this enemy with stuns them. * (Ultimate) ** Calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. May be cast up to three times before going on cooldown. }} References cs:Xerath/Příběh de:Xerath/Background fr:Xerath/Historique pl:Xerath/historia ru:Зерат/Background sk:Xerath/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements